Mirror Image
by Janis B
Summary: While some fight to pick up the pieces others look to a promising new future
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters. Further more any references to Faith Hill, Dan McGraw or any of their concerts is purely fictional as well.

Rated: PG

_**"Mirror Image"**_

Janis B

_**Cordell Walker's Office, Ranger Headquarters**_

Walker shuffled a stack of papers in his hands as he glanced out into the outer office. Ranger Sumner was the only one at his desk, he seemed engrossed in paperwork. The Captain sighed heavily as he looked back down at the papers before him an indefinite leave of absence from Rangers Cooke and Gage and Ranger Trivette's early retirement. His hand went to the back of his neck trying to rub the tension that was mounting there his mind reliving what had torn apart the Company B Rangers. The Gages kidnapped, Marcus Trivette's senseless death he wondered if they would ever be able to put the pieces back together.

The phone rang jolting him out of his thoughts, he snatched up the receiver to his ear, "Walker," he barked out softening when he realized it was his wife Alex.

"I was just looking over some papers," he confessed to her prodding about what he was doing.

"Then would you mind coming up to my office Agents Ron Wilson and Mike Santana are on there way to meet with you," Alex enlightened him.

"Federal Agents? What do they want?" he questioned having thought they had laid the past few weeks to rest.

"A new case they need ranger help on is all I could get out of them," she answered.

"I'll be right up," he told her all ready standing glad of the diversion. Opening his door he stopped long enough to let Sumner know where he would be and took off out of the office.

Matt Sumner's eyes trailed after his boss until Walker disappeared out the office door his eyes remaining riveted to the entry way while his mind raced over recent events. He thought about his children, David and Katie, wondering if just maybe he too should get out of this line of work before something happened to them. He shook his head no, he was still too full of the high ideals that had kept his friends and partners on the job so long again acknowledging but not without a price.

He sighed slightly picking up the phone and dialling, Anna B picking up on the second ring. "Matt everything okay?" she nervously asked the deeds of the earlier weeks playing out in her head.

"Everything is fine Honey I just wanted to hear your voice… I miss you," he sheepishly answered realizing how foolish he must sound.

On the other end of the line Anna B smiled glad he had called and she told him so. If you hadn't called I would of she reinforced.

"Maybe I should be rethinking my choice of career…" Matt began to say.

"And do what?" Anna B questioned knowing her husband loved what he did. "Matt if you throw in the towel and quit it will be like Marcus died in vain."

He knew she was right and told her so with an, "I love you Honey."

Changing the subject he asked, "Did Syd and Gage get away all right?"

"As far as I know," she replied. They talked a few more minutes before hanging up to go about their day.

**_New York City_**

Gage shifted in his seat as he peered out the window of the plane to catch his first sight of New York. He'd been there before of course although always on business never just pleasure, but then this wasn't really all pleasure either. He was coming here to find his roots, his family, who he really was…

"I always think Dallas is something to see from the air, it isn't New York though," Sydney had leaned slightly over him lacing her fingers in his to look out the window at the massive city below. Gage remained silent acknowledging Syd's comments with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

Leaning back she glanced into his face to see the apprehension. "They're your family Gage and they really want to meet you and Julie and all of us," she reinforced. Turning to face her he let his lips graze her forehead murmuring, "I know, I know," trying to convince himself more then her.

"Look Daddy the Statue of Liberty!" Cat interrupted her parents thoughts. "Are we going to go there? I want to do everything and see everything," the child rattled on. "Can we see Faith Hill?" she questioned on adding, "She's playing here you know."

"Everyone knows Cat you've told us all at least a hundred times," Chris admonished his sister's zealous enthusiasm for her favourite singer.

"Humph," Cat brushed the comment off continuing on, "I'm going to be just like her when I grow up I all ready sing almost as good as her." On that note she flounced her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Leaning up in his seat Robin Chafe commented to Syd, "She might be a songbird like you but the rest of her is pure Gage." He may have gotten a big grin from Syd but he definitely got a stern elbow from Julie who sat beside him. "Just kidding," he retaliated in his defence.

No one had a chance to say anything more the _fasten your seatbelts _sign had come on and the stewardess was speaking announcing that they were about to land and thanking them for flying their airline.

The plane landed without a hitch and before long the Gages with the Chafes were disembarking to look for their luggage while trying to keep track of each other at the same time.

"Chris have you got hold of Cody?" Syd's voice was raising above the rest.

"Right here Mom but where's Cat?"

"Over there with Piper and Aunt Julie," Gage was quick to chime in.

"Hey guys I think they're expecting us," it was Robin who spoke pointing his finger at the same time at a small group who were holding a sign that read, _Welcome to New York Gages._

A small smile came across Gage's face as he looked up to see standing in front of him at least a dozen people holding another huge sign that read, _"Gage Clan from Texas."_

An old woman in the group was the first to spy them, making her way towards them she came to stand face to face with Francis uttering the words, "Daniel, you're the spitting image of Daniel."

Knowing from old pictures and what he could remember he did look like his father Gage smiled back saying, "I'm Francis Gage and I believe Daniel Rollins was my father."

The woman's eyes squeezed together for a moment as she fought back tears, her arms went around Gage's neck her voice barely audible, "I'm Suzanne Rollins, I'm Daniel's mother, your grandmother."

Both stood silent eyes on each other, emotion overwhelming them… "I'm Sydney Gage," Syd's voice could be heard behind her husband as she reached around him to offer her hand. The spell being broken Gage's arm went around his wife as his grandmother took her hand.

Finding his voice Gage added to the introduction, "Sydney's my wife and these are our kids," he announced motioning three of the four towards them. "Where's Cat?" he questioned both he and Sydney scanning the area for their daughter.

"She's over there," Piper pointed to where Cat stood with Aunt Julie facing another young blonde girl who looked to be about the same age as her, in fact she looked so much like Cat that could have been twins.

"That's one of your Aunt Marie's grandchildren," Suzanne spoke up she too looking to where Piper pointed.

"Cat," Syd called getting her daughter's attention, "Come over here with us."

Moving towards her mother's voice Cat kept her eyes focused on her new found cousin marvelling at how much this girl looked like herself. Forgetting her manners entirely in the excitement she blurted out, "Mom did you see her she looks exactly like me."

"Yes Cat you can get acquainted a little later there's someone here we would like you to meet," Syd quieted her young daughter.

"This is your great grandmother," Gage's voice cut in to tell the kids in the same breath rhyming off their names to Suzanne.

By now the rest of the family who were surrounding the Chafe family had migrated to where the Gages were standing.

"Well what are we all doing standing around in the airport?" A young man who had been standing back from the family suddenly came forward to ask. "We can learn all about each other once we get home."

"That's Michael always the practical one," another voice chimed in as everyone began picking up luggage, the Gages and Chafes joined ranks with the Rollins and Abbotts.

**_A.D.A. Alex Cahill-Walker's Office_**

"Captain Walker," Maggie Post, Alex's assistant greeted the ranger as he poked his head in the door of the office. "Go right in they're expecting you."

"Thanks Maggie," he smiled back at the woman he had known for years. Maggie had been Alex's assistant longer then he had been her husband. Opening the door Walker let himself into Alex's office.

Hearing the door open Alex stood up from behind her desk and smiling at her husband made the introductions. "Walker these are the agents who are here to meet you, Agent Ron Wilson and Mike Santana. Gentlemen this is Captain Walker of the Texas Rangers," Alex couldn't help but beam.

"Walker," Santana offered his hand saying at the same time, "Let's get down to business. Quite a few years back your office worked on a case that involved the _Raptors _ motorcycle gang in particular the leader one Derek Landon Grangus, known to his friends and enemies alike as only Grangus."

"I remember the case," Walker acknowledged remembering how Sydney and Gage had gone in undercover to break the case wide open and prevent the speed they were manufacturing from being distributed to every state in the country.

"It looks as if someone is cleaning house," Agent Wilson took up the conversation. "Two days ago five of the _Raptors _gang were found murdered bodies stuffed in two cars and a tow truck out in a rural area just north of Fort Worth. Looks like they were killed some where else and the bodies along with cars brought to the location."

Handing a file to Walker Santana took up the story, "Grangus was just released from Huntsville three weeks ago, he took up with his old pal and second in command Bolger. The five that were found dead all turned states evidence against the pair of them for leniency. At the trial when the verdict was read Grangus swore on his mother's life that those who had went against him and the _Raptors_ would some day pay. That included the two undercover rangers that set him up for his fall."

Walker had flipped through the file as Wilson spoke finding pictures Grangus and Bolger, then and now, of various bikers in the gang, the five who had been found dead, plus a couple known as Ronnie and Nail aka Rangers Sydney Cooke and Frances Gage. He smiled slightly remembering back to the case, neither Sydney or Gage had been with Company B that long a little over a year maybe…

"Your Rangers, Cooke and Gage, records indicate that they are still under your command here in Dallas," Santana continued. "I think we need to get them in here and bring them up to speed on things…"

"Except for the fact that they are both on indefinite leave, neither of them are even in the state," Walker explained his eyes still on the pictures of the Gages portraying Ronnie and Nail in the _Raptor _colours.

Silence filled the air as both sides digested the information Wilson finally speaking, "Can you get in touch with them this could be a matter of life or death for both them and their families?"

Walker smiled inwardly for all these two thought they knew they still hadn't made the connection between the two rangers. "I'll speak with them," Walker assured them before asking, "Where are Bolger and Grangus now?"

Each agent gave the other a sideways look before Santana cleared his throat to answer. "We're not really sure where they're at. We lost the tail on them about two days ago," he admitted. "We were hoping you'd be able to help us out finding them."

"Triv…" Walker caught himself recovering with, "Sumner and I'll get right on it. I want everything you got on the biker gang murders."

"Thanks Walker, we'll have it sent over."

Walker nodded his head in acknowledgement as Wilson and Santana took their leave.

"Do you think Sydney and Gage are in any danger?" Alex questioned as her office door closed.

"No immediate danger Grangus has to find them first."

"But all the way in New York City?"

"Grangus was pretty well connected and commanded a lot of power I'm not going to make the mistake of underestimating him."

Nodding her head in agreement Alex too thought back over the case. If the Gages hadn't infiltrated their camp Grangus and his people would have sent their drugs into every state in the union and maybe beyond. That wasn't what scared her though it was the fact that he almost succeeded in killing Sydney if it hadn't been for Gage and Walker… and then the death threats… Alex shuttered letting her husband put his arm around her.

"We'll get him Alex," Walker assured her knowing where his wife's thoughts were, "We'll get him."

**_Erica and Jimmy Trivette's Home_**

Jimmy Trivette stood in the doorway of the bedroom he had shared with his wife for most of their married life. His eyes rested heavily on Erica as she tossed agitatedly until once again lapsing into fitful slumber. He sighed heavily his eyes moving to the glass and half drank bottle of vodka that sat on the bedside table. It had been insufferable loosing Marcus the way that they had but it was unbearable to watch Erica hurt so much that she crawled into that bottle just to numb the pain. He had to do something to help her… but what? Trivette was at a loss for what to do.

"Dad are you driving Simon and I to school today?" It was Torrie interrupting his thoughts, he reached forward closing the door trying to shield his daughter from the situation.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Are you almost ready?"

"Is she out of it again?" Torrie persisted, a tone of anger mixed with dismay shadowing her voice.

"Mom's just not feeling well," Trivette offered the week excuse hoping Torrie wouldn't pursue it.

"Yeah right," she mumbled half beneath her breath but heard by her Dad.

Jimmy was going to add more but didn't have the chance, his thoughts were interrupted by his son Simon shouting, "Dad Grandpa's here!"

Trivette moved to the stairway only to be met by his father-in-law, Fred Carter.

"Well where is she?" He gruffly asked referring to his daughter.

"She hasn't gotten up yet," Trivette curtly replied as he ushered his kids down the stairs ahead of him peering at Fred all the while.

"Sleeping it off?" Fred persisted. "What are you doing about it?"

"I'm taking the kids to school _then_ talking to you," he emphasized.

"Humph," Fred mumbled in frustration stepping back to let Jimmy and his grandchildren pass by. "You bet we'll talk," he nattered more.

"What's Grandpa so mad about?" Simon quizzed as Jimmy shut the door behind him.

"He's not really mad," Trivette tried to choose his words carefully as he manoeuvred the SUV out of the driveway.

"Well he sounds mad," Simon refused to let up.

"You know Grandpa he's all bluster… he's… well he's worried about us," Jimmy finally got out.

"Worried about us? How come?"

"Because Mom can't get over Marcus and spends all her time drinking, she can't even get up to take us to school!" Torrie bluntly burst out her pain and anger getting the better of her.

Jimmy swung the car over to the side of the road narrowly missing another car. He stared straight ahead out through the windshield the tension so tight you could cut it with a knife.

"Dad I…" Torrie began only to be cut off.

"Victoria we all miss Marcus and wish he could be back with us…" tears formed at the corners of his eyes and his voice choked as Jimmy spoke to his remaining children. "You're right Mom isn't handling things very well right now but it's up to us to come together as a family… to support her and each other… to help each other…" again his voice broke and silence filled the air.

"Daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean… I know Mom…" Tears were pooling in Torrie's.

"Dad," Simon's voice whispered through from the backseat. "It's going to be all right isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Jimmy regained his composure for the sake of his children knowing full well that steps had to be taken. He didn't really know what those steps would be but he was ready to take them vowing silently to himself that he was going to keep his family together no matter what.

Both children wanted to believe that their Dad could fix everything like he always had before… still they couldn't help the fear that crept over them. Jimmy had put the car back in gear and was heading to school.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Old Raptors Farm**_

Derek Landon Grangus stood on the old ramble shack veranda that was holding up the dilapidated farmhouse surveying everything else that had fallen into disrepair and shook his head. He was a little older maybe but still possessed that air of authority and command. They had ridden their bikes up just like in the old days

"Whatcha thinking about Grangus?" an old familiar voice behind him questioned.

"What we had and what we're going to have again," Grangus answered his eyes staring straight ahead. "Just as soon as we take care of the ones that took us down."

Even though Grangus' expression never changed a huge grin spread across Bolger's face. "That reminds me," he chortled, "Those two hotshot rangers we haven't been able to find, well guess what I just got word, they're in the big apple, New York City."

"Do tell," Granger turned to face his comrade, "and pray tell what are two Texas rangers doing in New York city?"

"Seems they packed up their family and headed up state for some kind of family reunion," Bolger added the few details he knew.

"Well I want them back here," Granger boldly stated. "I want to finish off that little Ronnie for good this time while her partner, boyfriend, husband what ever he is watches. Then I'm going to finish him too."

"What's the plan?" Bolger boldly questioned.

"Don't you go worrying yourself about that," Grangus flippantly answered, "When the time is right you'll know."

_**Ranger Headquarters**_

"Sumner," Walker was all ready pressing his young ranger into action as he came through the office door. "I need you to pull up everything you can on the Raptors motorcycle gang and familiarize yourself with everything about them."

"Aren't they defunct?" Sumner questioned racking his brain for any scrap of information he may have heard about them.

"They were but it seems that the leader is out of jail and out for revenge," Walker told him handing the file folder to him. "I want you as familiar with the case as the arresting officers were, we need to know all the old haunts, any place Grangus or Bolger might be hold up."

"I'm on it Boss," Sumner replied taking the folder from Walker the same time hitting a computer key bringing his computer to life.

Heading for his desk Walker threw over his shoulder, "And get Gage on the phone for me."

"But they're on a leave…" Sumner involuntarily spouted out ending the sentence with, "…I'm on it."

Walker went into his office closing the door behind him and even though he dropped into his chair behind his desk his mind still raced over the series of events that had put Derek Grangus and Timothy Bolger behind bars. He remembered the cold callus look of hate that Grangus gave them when he was taken away in handcuffs. The words of pure hatred directed at both Sydney and Gage, "You'll pay dues for this no matter how long it takes you'll pay dues and you won't even know it's coming."

The intercom buzzed on his phone, he heard Sumner as he picked it up, "Gage on line one."

"Thanks," Walker answered pushing the button and connecting with his ranger. "Gage how was your flight?" He started off the conversation with a question still debating how to come to the real reason for the call.

"Fine Walker," Gage cautiously answered knowing his boss never called for idle chit chat. "What is it?" he questioned coming to the point

"Did you hear about the murders of the five motorcycle gang members just north of Fort Worth?" Walker questioned knowing Gage would have some knowledge of the event.

"Yeah, why?" Gage asked still not knowing where this was leading.

"Turns out it was five members of the old _Raptors_ gang." Gage said nothing so Walker continued. "Seems it was the exact five that testified against Grangus," still no response. "I had the federal agents here to see me today, they seem to think since both Grangus and Bolger have done their time and are out of jail that they are behind the murders extracting revenge. In fact they seem to think that Ronnie and Nail will be next in getting theirs."

_**In New York City…**_

Sydney stood directly in front of her husband, hands on hips as he spoke to their boss in Texas. It didn't seem to matter when ever they tried to get away from the job, the job trailed after them dragging them back into the fray of things. Well not this time, Syd could feel her foot involuntarily stamping itself down in defiance as she watched her husband's no tell face.

"We're a long way from home though Walker…" Gage's voice trailed off listening to Walker explain that one of the victims had been brought from Spokane Washington.

"We're only going to be here a couple of weeks Walker we'll be back in Dallas before he even figures out we've left the state," Gage argued further watching Syd's eyes narrow as he spoke. "Let us know if anything else develops, thanks for the heads up," Gage ended the conversation, staring off into the distance in deep thought forgetting Sydney was standing in front of him.

"Francis," she jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Ah yeah Syd." Again he stood silent thinking over the case from so long ago. A light perspiration began to form on his brow as he relived how they had both almost lost their lives, how she had all but given in to fate and pleaded for him to save himself. He'd rather of died there with her then have lost her.

"Well what did Walker want?"

Instead of answering her, he took her in his arms and held her tight.

"Gage you're scaring me," she bluntly told him her own arms wrapping around the small of Gage's back.

"I'm sorry Honey," Gage apologized snapping back into reality. "It's just that it looks like our biker days are coming back to haunt us."

"Our biker days?" Syd quizzed even though the _Raptor_ case was crashing into her thoughts.

Gage proceeded to fill his partner in on what Walker had told him ending with the federal agents thinking that Grangus would go after them next.

"Gage he isn't going to find us here in New York," Syd protested only to be shut down with what Walker had told him about the former gang members who were hiding out in Spokane.

"Damn it Gage," Syd threw his arms off her and spun around to gaze out the window, to focus on nothing, "I know it's the life we chose but can't it all just leave us alone… just for a little while," her voice softened trailing off to a whisper.

Going up behind her Gage rested his hands on her shoulders and she fell back against him letting his arms circle her neck and shoulders, his chin resting on the top of her head.

Neither spoke for a moment each keeping to their own thoughts with Syd finally asking, "What does Walker want us to do?"

"There isn't much we can do from here, just keep our eyes and ears open and do what we were going to do," he answered adding, "Walker's having Sumner send all the latest data on the case to us via Julie's laptop."

"Great put a damper on everyone's vacation," Syd lamented aloud.

There was no more time for thought or speculation the door had opened, Cat rushed in unannounced to demand of both her parents, "Are we going? Did you get the tickets? We just have to go and see Faith."

"Hold on Cat," Gage stopped his young daughter, "Did you leave your manners in Texas?"

"I'm sorry Daddy but Paige and I just have to know?" Cat's excitement not to be quelled.

Paige Williams they had found out was granddaughter to Gage and Julie's Aunt Marie. The child was about the same age give or take a few days as their own daughter Catlin, she was just a presumptuous and just as strong willed when she got an idea in her head.

"We'll just die if Faith Hill is this close and we miss seeing her. Paige's Dad said she couldn't go cause she had company from Texas and it wouldn't be right to leave them sitting at home alone while they went off to some concert, but if we were going then she could go too and we wouldn't be left sitting home," Cat rambled out never stopping to even take a breath.

"Cat we'll see," her mother interrupted her not giving a definite yes or no. This in Cat's mind was a no for now until she could get her Dad alone and plead her case further.

"All right," the child finally conceded bringing the discussion to a close as her lower lip trembled out in a pout and she turned to go.

"Cat let me look into it," Gage blurted out getting a look from his wife.

"Oh Dad that would be great," Cat danced around Gage.

"All right Cat enough!" Syd interjected sending the young girl from the room. Once the door was closed she turned to look sternly at her husband.

"But Syd…" Gage's words trailed off, he had been in similar predicaments before with her.

"Gage why do you promise things you probably can't keep?"

"I just said I'd look into it."

"You know full well to Cat that means we're going."

"No… well yeah maybe…" Gage gave in knowing that his wife was right, "but you know how hard it is for me to say no to you and the kids."

Letting out a big sigh and shaking her head Syd answered with, "This whole thing is on you especially if you can't deliver." A grin came across her husband's face as Syd wondered how he was going to get tickets for a sold out concert.

_**The Trivette Kitchen**_

Fred Carter had just finished pouring himself a cup of coffee, taking cup in hand he plunked himself down at the kitchen table to await his son-in-law's return. Absently he stirred the sugar into the hot brew his mind wandering back over the events that had brought them to where they were. Just when he thought life had really been treating them right the rug was pulled out from under them.

He for sure had lost a grandson but by gum he wasn't going to loose his daughter too. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of Erika's voice.

"Dad? What are you doing here and where are Jimmy and the kids?" she questioned her hand going to her brow hoping to ease the dull pain that was converging on her head and down her neck.

"What am I doing here?" he barked out the question a little louder then he intended but unable to contain himself all the same. "That's the question I should be asking you," he relentlessly went on. "Look at you…"

"Look at me?" she defiantly mocked, "I live here I'm going bout my business just like any other day of the week."

"You call crawling into a bottle every day going bout your business?" Fred came back having jumped to his feet to lean across the breakfast table into his daughter's face.

"What would you know about it?" Erika returned fired pivoting from the table to reach for the coffee, instead her eyes caught sight of the liquor bottle and she made a reach for it.

"Oh no you don't," Fred's eyes had saw the bottle too now he leapt for it as fast as she did both grasping the neck at the same time.

"Give me that," Erika screeched out, a creature so tormented that Fred didn't even recognize her.

"You've had enough," he countered not giving an inch the two of them tussling over it until it went sailing from both of them to smash on the tiled kitchen floor.

"What's going on in there?" It was Jimmy's voice that added to the din.

"Now look what you've done you meddling old man," Erika was relentless as she stomped off towards the upstairs and her bedroom.

"Erika please," was all Fred could get out truly not believing what had just happened. "Jimmy… I…"

"Never mind Fred I know," Trivette addressed the crushed older man, "Let me just go check on her then I'll be right back."

"Maybe I should just get out of here," Fred answered.

"Please stay I really could use your company and help," Trivette countered, his hand resting on top of his father-in-law's hand.

Fred's eyes met Jimmy's, he nodded his head yes slowly sinking into the closest chair still in shock over what had just happened.

Upstairs Jimmy Trivette made his way to the closed bedroom door, he could hear his wife on the other side. He knew she was still mad at Fred by the sounds coming from inside, things being thrown, banging and slamming but above all that were the tears. He rapped on the door calling out to her, "Erika Honey…"

"Go away Jimmy, just go away," she cried back collapsing to the floor sobbing just as the door opened.

"Oh Erika," Jimmy was by her side his arms around her, "You can't go on like this."

"You just don't know, you don't know, you don't know…" her voice died away.

"You're wrong Erika I do know I lost him too…" Jimmy's voice was no more then a whisper as his lips caressed the top of her head with a kiss.

Erika was silent so Jimmy took it as a sign to go on. "You can't keep doing this Honey, we need you, the kids need you, I need you… You have to stop drinking."

Renewed fire sprang to life in Erika, she threw her husband's arms off her and scrambled to her feet vehemently turning on him. "I'm not a drunk, a drink now and then to help me cope doesn't make me a drunk," she spat.

"Erika nobody said you were a drunk," Jimmy too was on his feet his hands around his wife's arms holding tight trying to look into her face as she fought to get away.

"You may as well of," she cried breaking free to beeline to the bathroom slamming and locking the door as she did so.

"Erika please," Trivette pleaded outside the door to no avail finally giving up for now to retreat to the kitchen where Fred waited.

"Jimmy?" Fred who had all ready stood questioned his son-in-law.

"She's locked herself in the bathroom," Trivette answered.

"What are we going to do?" the older man was pleading for answers.

"First off we are going to get some help for us…"

"For us," the older man cried out, "There ain't nothing wrong with us."

"I know that Fred, but we still have to get some advice on how we can help her because right now I'm at a loss what to do," Trivette confessed.

"You're right Jimmy," Fred conceded his heart heavy as he sank back into his chair.

Walking past him Trivette stopped a moment to rest his hand on Fred's shoulder before proceeding to phone. Picking it up he placed a call his eyes closing as he listened to the rings. On the third ring a familiar voice came on the line, "Alex Walker."

"Alex," Trivette hesitated a minute before continuing, "Alex… Erika and I need yours and Walker's help."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Aunt Marie's Home_

Cat had barely left the room that her parent's were sharing at Marie and Donnie Mason's home that there was a distinct rap on the door followed with a, "May I come in," from their brother-in-law Robin Chafe.

Gage pulled the door open greeting Robin with, "Julie must have got those files from Sumner."

"So tell me," Robin demanded, "What have you two gotten yourselves into now?"

"It's ancient history Robin," Syd tried to make light of it. "It was so long ago we were just partners…"

"Hadn't even given any thought to being married with kids," Gage took up the conversation.

"Speak for yourself Gage I'd thought about being married just not to you," Syd intervened.

"Syd?" a look of mock hurt sprang to Gage's face.

"That was until you risked your life and saved me from going up with that cook shack," she teased getting an embarrassed grin from her husband.

"I'm always saving your bacon you know," Gage smirked.

"Only when I'm not saving yours, you've had your fair share of close calls too Francis," Sydney quipped back.

"If you two are finished how serious is this?" Chafe cut in all ready opening Julie's laptop to share the files with the partners.

"We really don't know," Gage answered becoming serious, "Walker had a couple of Federal agents in to see him, they seem to think that Grangus is out seeking his pound of flesh for all those involved in putting him away."

"I have my doubts that he's going to reach all the way to New York City just for revenge," Syd began to say only to be cut off by her husband.

"Walker did say he's reached as far as Spokane Washington," Gage reminded her.

"According to this info you two are totally responsible for bringing this man and his operation down," Robin picked up the conversation, "You'll probably be the grand finale for his reign of terror and revenge."

"You're being melodramatic aren't you Robin?" Syd questioned still not wanting to believe this was happening but knowing in her heart it was.

"From what I've read here and just knowing you two I'd say I was right on the money," Robin confirmed.

"Are you trying to say that you think trouble follows us?" Gage innocently asked.

"Not much Francis," he smirked back at his brother-in-law. "How do you want to play this?"

"I think the only way we can," Gage retorted a serious note to his voice. "We just go on with the things we have planned and just try to be on our guard."

"I don't know…" Robin hesitated.

"They really only want Syd and I," Gage continued, "I don't… no we don't want anything to ruin this trip."

"You do know that it might be impossible to avoid…"

"We'll do what it takes to avoid trouble and the _Raptors,_ we'll enjoy ourselves in spite of them," Gage insisted venom in his eyes.

"All right Gage," Robin agreed not exactly agreeing with him wondering just how his brother-in-law planned to keep them out of it if Grangus decided to come after them.

"Lets see what you got," Syd broke the uneasy silence that was descending on them.

"Right," Chafe quickly agreed setting Julie's laptop down to start making the connections. In a matter of moments the screen came to life and Robin was pulling up the files that had been sent.

As the pictures began appearing Gage stole a glance at his wife a small smirk coming across his face.

"What?" Syd questioned her eyes coming away from the images to catch her husband's face.

"Nothing," Gage answered his grin getting wider.

"Oh yes it is something," Syd replied her lips drawing tight as she spoke volumes with her eyes, her husband undaunted.

"No really Syd, honest," Gage teased his eyes going back to the computer screen.

"Will you two be serious," Chafe admonished them as if they were two school kids acting out.

"We are being serious," Gage came back, "it's just I can't help remembering how great my wife looked in all that tight leather." Syd made a face at him so he continued, "Or how sweet it was stealing that kiss from her when the only thing she could do was play along or blow our cover."

"Francis!" Sydney uttered.

"I agree with your wife Francis," Chafe reiterated.

They were interrupted with a smart rap to the door with Julie's voice asking at the same time if she could come in. Not waiting for a reply the door opened with the words, "Did you have a chance to go over the files?"

"We were just doing that," Gage quickly answered adding, "if I could get your husband and my wife to be serious about things."

"Brother dear why is it I have my doubts about who is serious and who is not?" Julie's eyes bore down on Francis as she questioned him.

"All right maybe you got me a little but all the same there isn't anything in these files that we really weren't aware of. Heck Syd and I wrote half of what's in them. These hot shot federal boys don't have any idea where Grangus and Bolger are and I'm betting since they've waited this long they'll wait until we get back to Texas to try anything," Gage gave his views.

"And how can you be so sure Gage?" Robin questioned.

"Syd and I spent a lot of time with these people you can believe me when we say we know how their minds work," Gage simply stated.

"Is that your opinion Sydney?" Chafe next questioned his sister-in-law.

"That's my opinion too," she agreed with her husband saying no more.

"All right then we'll let Walker and Sumner look after things in Texas then until we get back," Chafe reluctantly agreed closing the top of the laptop. Turning to Julie he addressed her, "Let's see about getting Michael ready I do believe we have a date with Lady Liberty."

"I'm ready when you are," Julie Chafe answered all ready standing to take her leave too.

As the door closed behind them Sydney twirled around to face her husband. "All right Francis what gives?"

"Syd…"

"We do know how their minds work, you're right, therefore you know darn well they are on their way to New York right now."

Gage didn't even try and back peddle on this one he just nodded his head in agreement.

"Then why tell Chafe that?"

"I… We can handle this… Syd I just don't want to put everyone through this if I don't have to. Julie and I lost our whole family and the family lost us because they were trying to out run criminals. I won't let it happen again," Gage emotionally answered.

Even though an unexplainable shiver went through her body Sydney nodded her head all the same agreeing with her husband. "If that's the case Francis you had better see about those Faith Hill concert tickets," she jibbed.

"Syd I'm doomed I'll never get those tickets will I?" Gage whined.

"Not likely and I'm sure you'd just as soon face Grangus as Cat when you have to tell her."

"Syd…"

"Oh no you're on your own I've got a date with Robin and Julie to take the kids to the Statue of Liberty. Are you coming or are you getting to work on this little project?" she cut in.

"But," Gage tried to get in as the door closed behind his wife. "Hey wasn't it suppose to be for better or worse?"

Smiling to himself he called out, "Hey Syd wait up."

_Erika and Jimmy Trivette's Home_

Alex Cahill-Walker stood silently beside her husband her hand gripping tightly to his arm as his finger pushed firmly on the door chimes. She knew what Jimmy was going through, she had lived through it with her Dad… she knew the impact it would be having on the children… she also knew unless Erika was ready for help…

"Thanks for coming Walker, Alex I didn't know where else to turn," their long time friend greeted them.

"How is she?" Alex bluntly questioned getting right to the point.

Rubbing his hand over his face Trivette sighed as he answered, "She's locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out."

"I'll go talk to her," Alex volunteered skirting by the two men.

Shaking his head Trivette began, "Walker, she just can't get past this… I feel like I'm loosing her too," his voice cracked.

"You'll get through this," Walker assured his friend his hand going to his friend's shoulder to steady him.

Not as assured as Walker Trivette shook his head in agreement adding, "Fred's in the kitchen, he's at a loss what to do too."

"Walker," Fred greeted the Ranger standing and extending his hand.

"Sit Fred," Walker ordered grasping the weathered hand at the same feeling the loss in it. "We'll get things back on track," he half promised in way of comfort.

"She's just… just… lost," Fred stammered out.

"It happens," Walker sympathetically agreed knowing all to well what alcohol could do to a person his mind going to the late Gordon Cahill. "She'll beat it and we'll all be here to help her do it."

"If she'll take our help," Trivette let his thoughts manifest verbally.

"We have to believe she will," Fred reinforced the other two nodding in agreement.

_Meanwhile…_

As Walker joined the men in the kitchen Alex had headed upstairs her concentration not wholly on her friend but on an era long ago. It was a time when alcoholism had touched her own family. Her father was well underway down the road he was headed for but when her mother passed away that sealed it.

Alex paused on the landing remembering that night she and Walker had gone to drag him out of that little roadhouse… It was as if it happened only days ago the memory was so clear… how they had argued the booze enraging Gordon so much that he had actually struck her. As shiver passed through her as her hand involuntarily went to her cheek, the sting from the blow once again fresh on her skin. Her eyes closed squelching a tear, shaking her head she brought her mind back to her friend and headed upwards again.

"Erika," Alex gently called out her knuckles softly rapping on the door. "Erika are you there?"

There was dead silence, Alex lifted her hand to knock again when the door suddenly flew open.

"What do you want Alex? Are you the cavalry to take care of Jimmy's poor drunk wife?" Erika snapped.

"And hi to you too," Alex answered. "Actually Jimmy did ask us to come by he's terribly worried about you, want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on," her answer once again abrupt.

Alex stood looking at Erika giving her, her best I want the truth look hands folded tightly across her chest until Erika finally sputtered out, "You try loosing one of your children then we'll see how well you cope!"

A momentary silence fell between the two women before Alex spoke trying to find the right words to sooth her friend. "Erika I can't begin to imagine…" she began only to be cut off.

"Of course you can't your kids are fine and well going about their lives not laying in the cold ground with no one to love them," her rants turning to tears and she fell to her knees.

Instantly Alex was on the floor in front of her putting her arms around her rocking her gently with her, tears clouding her own eyes to trickle down her cheek.

"Erika I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you, it's just so unfair…" Alex's voice fell off for a moment. Trying to choose her words carefully she began to speak again, "As awful as this is Erika you just can't go on like this…"

"Like what? I can't grieve for my boy?" Erika spat out the questions fighting to pull away from Alex.

"Listen to me," Alex cried holding on tighter. "You work at the HOPE Center you know full well that you need to get yourself in a program, you need to talk with others who have lost a loved one."

Erika stopped fighting tears over taking her again. "I can't they just wouldn't understand."

"They would more then understand, they've been where you are right now. If it hadn't been for the counselling after my father was killed I don't know if I would have made it or not," she confessed to her friend.

Since Erika remained silent Alex took that as a good sign and continued, "Walker stood behind me just like I know Jimmy will be with you every step of the way. You have your Dad, Torrie and Simon all in your corner, not to mention all your friends." Alex's words near the end were more like a plea then anything.

Erika remained silent a few minutes more before finally agreeing to what Alex had to say. At this point she would have said almost anything to have them all let her be.

Alex herself knew that this fight was a long way from being over. At least Erika was agreeing to try even if she wasn't very sincere about it, it was a start.

_Later at Anna B and Matt Sumner's Home_

Matt Sumner hesitated a moment before opening the front door and going inside, something was going on at Trivette's and he wasn't sure what. It had to be important, it wasn't like Walker to drop everything in his lap and take off. He debated with himself to whether he should call Trivette or let it ride for now… Remembering the folder he held he decided he would stick to the business at hand for now hoping maybe his wife could shed some light on the case.

Opening the front door Sumner was met with delighted shrieks of his young daughter Katie, "It's Daddy, Daddy's home."

Her voice was joined by her brother David as both children came scrambling towards him, a child clinging to each leg as both began relating their day to him and pulling him into their adventures. By now Anna B had come into the entrance way, leaning over David she kissed her husband relieving him of the folder in his hand so he could scoop a child up under each arm.

"Lets wrestle," Katie shrieked her brother joining in with her pleas.

"Can you look that over?" Sumner questioned his wife who nodded yes as he proceeded into the living room with the kids.

Smiling as she watched her family disappear all but the squeals and laughter Anna B turned her attention to the file in her hands. Opening the folder her eyes came to rest on the familiar scrawl that Gage claimed to be handwriting. Seeing the date she realized that it was before she had met her friends and began to wonder just how much help she would be to Matt in this matter. Another loud holler suddenly went up jarring Anna B out of her thoughts and putting the file on the hall table went to join in the fun.

_Upstate New York _

The old run down farm was all but deserted, a once thriving farm it had been boarded up and overgrown for years, that was until two Harley hogs had roared into the yard a few weeks back. It had been owned by Alec McCall in its prime, left to his only son who had run it into the ground. What was left of it became the property of his only child a daughter Mona, Derek Grangus' old lady.

"You weren't kidding when you said this was the perfect place," Bolger chortled.

Grangus grinned as his thoughts strayed to Nail and Ronnie, Ronnie that sweet little lying Texas Ranger, she and her partner were going to wish that he had succeeded in doing them in the first time around. Those two had ruined everything for him, they had taken everything from him and now they were going to pay for it and pay big time, he was going savour every moment of their demise.

"When are you going to put things in motion?" Bolger was questioning his friend and leader.

"As soon as everything here is ready," his grin grew wider adding, "and this time Ronnie and Nail aren't going to have the rest of the Texas Rangers riding in to save them."

A huge grin began to spread across Bolger's face until Grangus' next words cut in. "Everything will go according to plan just as long as you don't invite the law into our camp like the last time."

"That could have happened to anyone," Bolger began to defend himself only to be cut off.

"Yes but it didn't happen to anyone. It happened to you and consequently it happened to me," Grangus enforced grabbing a handful of Bolger's shirt to emphasize his point. "So this time around you won't be bringing home any stray dogs, you got that."

Both men stood in a deadlock of understanding Bolger finally nodding his head in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Inside Marie and Donnie Mason's Home_**

Cat stormed out of the room her father close behind her only to have the bedroom door at the end of the hall slammed shut in his face. "Come on Cat," Gage pleaded from the other side.

"You promised," Cat's crest fallen voice cried from the behind the door.

"If I could buy the tickets any where I would, there just aren't any to be had," Gage tried to reason with his youngest daughter.

"Just go away Dad you've ruined everything," Cat adamantly shouted.

As Gage's hand reached the door knob he felt his wife's hand cover his preventing him from opening the door. "Let her cool off Gage then we'll talk to her," Syd interjected.

Nodding his head in reluctant agreement Gage retreated down the hall with Syd.

"I take it no luck finding tickets?" It was Terry Williams, Paige's father, asking the question.

"None," Gage admitted.

"There will be other concerts," Terry tried to make Gage feel better.

"You're right," Syd piped up adding, "but really we hate to see Paige miss the concert just because we're here." Gage nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't let it bother you," Terry replied, "Paige needs to learn that we can't always have things our own way, like I told her there will always be other concerts."

"But still she was looking so forward to going…" Syd persisted.

"Well lets just say that the little outburst of temper that Paige displayed at the suggestion of missing the concert far out weighed Cat's tantrum making mine and Lindsay's decision on who was going and who wasn't a lot easier," Terry confessed. "I'm sure we'll suffer greatly for this but in the end they'll come around."

"I just hope I'm not too old and senile to see it," Gage remarked still not finding things any easier being the push over he was when it came to his daughters.

Terry slapping Gage on the shoulder smiled at his wit the same time inviting them to the kitchen to join the rest for some coffee while the girls cooled off.

**_Inside The Guest Bedroom With Cat and Paige_**

"I just can't believe that my Dad lied to me," Cat fumed to her cousin Paige. "Dad always comes through, my mother must have had something to do with it."

"I'm betting my Dad was the one who said we didn't need to go, he probably told your Dad not to bother looking for tickets because there weren't any," Paige added fuel to the fire.

"It's just not fair, it's Faith Hill, they expect us to miss Faith Hill!" Cat was almost beside herself.

"We aren't going to miss this concert no matter what they say," Paige insisted.

"Just how are we suppose to get in with no tickets and no way to get there?" Cat smirked out the question.

Reaching into her purse Paige let a sly grin cross over her face. "It just so happens I have two tickets. My Dad left our tickets sitting on top of the buffet and since he won't be using them…"

"You have the tickets?"

"Right here," Paige retorted, "and if we leave right now we should be able to take the subway all the way down to where the concert is."

Both girls were now dancing excitedly up and down until it dawned on Cat, "My parents will never agree to this."

"What they don't know won't hurt them, we'll just leave them a note that we went to the movies with a couple of my friends from school and we're staying over," Paige began to explain.

"I don't know Paige," Cat began to falter, "My Mom and Dad are pretty strict when it comes to things like that…"

"Are you kidding me," Paige cut her off seeing that Cat was beginning to waver. "Cat it's Faith Hill, we'll never get another chance like this. Even if we end up grounded it will be so worth it."

Hesitating only a moment Cat suddenly jumped up, "You're right lets do it."

With that the girls began to put their plan in motion.

**_Outside The Mason Home_**

"Give me a light," Grangus demanded of his companion Bolger as they sat in a beat up old pickup truck watching the Mason house.

"Are you sure they're here?" Bolger questioned tossing a lighter to his pal watching him light the tipped cigar that he chomped between his teeth.

"Oh they're here all right, Ronnie, Nail and all the little wannabe Rangers," he answered his eyes never leaving the door of the house.

Bolger nodded slightly letting his eyes wander, this was becoming tedious why Derek couldn't just shoot them and be done with it…

"Now what have we here?" It was Grangus asking the question not really expecting a reply. "Looks like some of the little chicks are flying the coop, that just might be the leverage we need to get to those two Rangers."

"Might be," Bolger agreed as Grangus turned the key in the ignition bringing the old truck to life and putting her in gear he began to follow the girls down the street.

**_The HOPE Center Dallas Texas_**

Erika and Jimmy Trivette climbed the stairs of the front porch at the HOPE house each step being harder to mount then the last. Erika felt as if a great big rock was tied around each ankle pulling her back with each step forward. Standing squarely in front of the door Jimmy reached for the door handle only to be stopped by his wife.

"Jimmy I can't go in there this is ridiculous, everyone knows me, you're making me out to be some kind of a drunk when you know full well that I only take a couple of quick ones to steady my nerves…"

"Erika come on you promised me and the kids," Trivette tried to squelch any excuses Erika put forth.

"Yes but I… well I was upset… and just not thinking clearly…" she stammered out.

"So it was the booze talking not you?" Trivette tried undaunted by her stall tactics.

"No it wasn't," Erika's defence mechanism firing up. "I just think that its ridiculous to waste everyone's time over nothing."

"Erika honey you work here, you see this kind of thing all the time, you have to know that most people when they first come here feel the same way as you do." Erika remained silent so Trivette took it as a sign that he was getting through to her. "You also know that after a few times that they change their minds and begin to heal."

Erika was only half listening to her husband as she nodded her head yes, she had made her mind up and that was that. All right then she thought to herself, I'll go in this once just to make everyone happy including that nosey Alex Walker, but this was the only time. If it was healing they wanted it was healing they would get, only on her terms and not at some absurd group therapy.

"Are you ready?" Trivette questioned once again reaching for the door.

Erika simply nodded her head letting Jimmy guide her inside. As they moved into the main room she quickly turned towards her partner claiming, "I'm just so nervous I've got to make a trip to the ladies room." Without waiting for a response she scampered out of Jimmy's reach and headed for the bathroom slipping the lock behind her. Without a second thought she opened up her purse, dug in it for a moment until her hand hit the shiny metal of the new full flask that was hidden within. Almost dropping her handbag she unscrewed the top and putting the open container to her lips drank deeply. As she brought the flask from her lips she sighed before raising it for a second swig.

"Are you all right Erika?" Trivette's voice and loud rapping could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Just fine Jimmy," Erika quickly responded as she gulp another drink before replacing the cap to stow the vessel back in her bag and pop a breath mint in her mouth. Turning towards the door she was stopped short catching her reflection in the mirror, she smiled missing the obvious. That had been her fourth and fifth shots of the morning, her smile broadened as she slurred aloud to herself, "I don't know what… all the fuss is bout… I' m perf…fect…tly fine."

Brushing her hand through her hair she opened the door to face Jimmy. "I'm right here," she announced adding, "Let's say we get this show on the road."

Eyeing her Trivette quizzed her, "You sure you're okay Erika?"

"Fine," she snapped straightening her shoulders to walk back down to where the meeting was about to begin. Taking a step she stumbled slightly Jimmy grasping her elbow to steady her.

"Erika have you been drinking?" he rasped in her ear the apparent smell of alcohol on her.

"I have not," she angrily answered ripping out of his grasp to stagger and fall against the wall.

"Maybe we should do this another time…" Jimmy began only to be interrupted by his wife.

"This was your idea," Erika's voice rang out getting louder to almost the point of a rant. "You badgered me into coming here and I'm here. You think I have a problem well take a look at yourself, I'm at least dealing with things, it's you who can't get over Marcus dying."

With the realization that her son was gone hitting her in the face again Erika began to cry. Jimmy tried to put his arms around her but she would have no part of it. Giving him a shove with all the strength she could muster Erika made a beeline for the door not stopping to look back, running to the car she slipped into the driver's seat of Trivette's vintage mustang locking the doors. Fumbling for a minute she pulled out her set of keys to quickly start the engine. Trivette was running towards the car calling her name to no avail, she had slammed the car into reverse and was screeching out of the driveway narrowly missing a parked car before putting it in drive to charge out of sight down the street.

"Erika," Jimmy called after her in vain realizing it would be impossible to catch her on foot. Gasping for breath after his chase he pulled his cell phone out to dial his old partner.

The phone rang at Walker's desk and he picked it up. After listening a few minutes he finely got a word in, "You sure you want an all points?" Listening a minute more he answered, "I'm on it Trivette, I'll stop and get you, we'll find her." With that he was all ready standing and reaching for his hat as he hung up the phone to head out.

**_The Mason's Kitchen_**

"Then there was the time you brought home that hornet nest and they got loose in the house," Julie was relating the story.

"Well if you hadn't screamed I wouldn't have dropped the darn thing and it wouldn't have busted all over the kitchen," Gage retaliated.

"What did you expect I'd do?" Julie questioned her brother. "You came waltzing into the house with that hornet nest and when it hit the floor… man we were lucky to get out with as few stings as we got. When Dad got home we were all sitting outside on the front porch afraid to go inside," Julie finished up the story.

"As I recall Mom was as mad as one of those hornets," Gage reminisced that far away look coming across his face that always did when he recalled his mother.

"Francis," it was Sydney interrupting his thoughts, "maybe you should go see if Cat has stopped being mad with you."

"Yes I should," Gage agreed letting his hand cover hers for a moment before pushing his chair back to go see to his daughter.

"I'm glad I'm not in his shoes," Chafe piped up knowing how disappointed Cat must be over the whole Faith Hill concert.

"Dad will charm his way out, he always does," Chris joined the conversation adding, "doesn't he Mom."

"Oh he does have a way about him," Syd agreed a cheesy grin coming to her face.

Away about him or not Gage was not looking forward to speaking with his youngest daughter. He knew it was his own fault he shouldn't have been so quick to promise her those tickets, now he was going to have to beg her forgiveness. He sighed deeply his hand poised to knock when suddenly Cody appeared.

"Cat not there Daddy," the youngster matter-of-factly divulged.

"And where is she since you seem to know so much?" Gage quizzed lifting the child in his arms.

"Gone with Paige."

"Where did she go with Paige?" Gage played the game with his son.

Cody shrugged his shoulders indicating he didn't know.

"Didn't she say where she was going?" Gage tried to coax an answer from his youngest.

"She's going to see… going to see…"

With sinking heart Gage finished the sentence with, "Faith Hill."

"It's a secret Daddy? I didn't really tell you?"

"Syd, Syd," Gage's voice rose louder as the reality and panic sank in, with Cody still in his arms, he had pushed open Paige's door to find that Cody was right the girls were MIA.

"Dad what is it?" Piper hearing her father and recognizing the tone of his voice knew something was up and it wasn't good.

"Cat and Paige have snuck off to the Faith Hill concert," Gage answered hastily shoving Cody into Piper's arms as Sydney and the rest joined him.

"Oh Cat," murmured Piper as she clutched Cody close to her barely hearing him as he whispered, "I didn't tell."

"Of course you didn't," Piper assured her little brother her eyes still fixed on her Mom and Dad watching them move into high gear doing what they did best.

"I in trouble?" the child persisted.

"No Cody you're not in trouble," Piper focused her attention on the child. "Let me tell you a little story," she told him trying to sooth his fears. "It was when Chris and I were little like you" she began, "Angela and Chris had decided to run away and swore Marcus," her voice faltered slightly, "and I to secrecy. Dad and Uncle Jimmy made us tell and it was a good thing they did because Chris and Angela got in all kinds of trouble. Some promises you can't always keep, we have to look at all the sides and make sure no one will get hurt by keeping our promises," she explained.

"Cat hurt?"

"Not until Dad catches up to her," Chris chimed in as he passed by the two of them on his way out to go with their parents.

"Chris knock it off," Piper chastised her brother before turning back to her younger sibling. "Nobody is going to get hurt Mom and Dad will see to that," she told Cody even as the worry and fear crept through her.

**_Ranger Headquarters Dallas_**

"Come on Sumner," Walker's no nonsense words brought the young man to attention.

"Where to?" He asked falling in step with his boss.

"We have to pick up Trivette at the HOPE Center and track down his car," Walker explained saying no more.

Stopping in front of the elevators Sumner questioned again, "Are you going to tell me what's going on or just leave me to fill in the pieces?"

The doors opened and Walker stepped in Sumner following suit waiting for them to close and without looking at Sumner he began to explain what had happened.

"Man why is it I'm just hearing about this now?" His own pride bruised a little that his partner and friend couldn't confide in him.

"Think about it Sumner if Anna B was hitting the bottle no matter what the reason how would you be able to tell your friends," Walker came back.

"You're right, you're right," Sumner replied admitting to himself his feelings were unfounded. His thoughts went back to the problem at hand, "How are we going to find her?"

"There's an all points…"

"An all points? She's not a criminal," Sumner butted in.

"It's what Trivette wants," Walker cut back in softening when he added, "He wants her to come to terms with this, a reality check. He wants her to know yes she is in crisis."

Sumner nodded his head remaining silent his eyes fixed out the window searching his mind wondering how he had missed this…

"There he is," Walkers' voice cut in as they approached the HOPE center where their friend stood waiting for them.

Trivette was all ready talking as the silver ram came to a stop. "I've got the GPS up on my phone so I can see where she's headed it looks like out of Dallas towards Fortworth."

"Any idea why Fortworth?" Walker questioned.

"None," Trivette answered his eyes not leaving the screen. "What's she doing she's picking up speed?"

Before anyone could comment the police radio came to life… "In pursuit of a ford mustang wanted in connection with an all points… suspect has refused to pull over and we are in pursuit…"

"Erika pull over, pull over," Jimmy was yelling as if his wife would listen to him even if she could hear him.

"Walker cut through here we might be able to cut her off," Sumner was instructing but Walker was all ready ahead of him cutting through traffic to make the turn.

Within minutes the trio was coming to the corner where the two streets intersected just in time to see Trivette's car streak erratically by them Dallas PD right behind her. Both vehicles were accelerating wildly until suddenly Erika lost control and to everyone's horror the mustang swerved head long into a traffic light post.

**_New York City_**

"Our best plan of attack is to get down to the concert and look for them," it was Robin Chafe taking charge. "There is enough of us to cover the entrances and search the crowds. Even if we don't get them on the way in we should be able to get them after the concert."

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Lindsay Williams frantically spoke up.

"They've only been gone a couple of hours the police aren't going to do anything," Syd answered knowing all to well the protocol for this sort of thing.

"Sydney's right we have to get organized and get down there," Gage agreed wishing that they had the resources here that they had at home.

"Yes but…" Terry began to protest only to be cut off by Piper who had rushed into the room.

"Dad your phone it's Cat's number," she announced handing the ringing phone to her father.

Grabbing up the cell and without any thought Gage barked into it, "Cat so help me…," only to be cut off by a voice he recognized instantly.

"Hello Nail you and Ronnie loose something? Or should I say Ranger Gage and Ranger Cooke? Doesn't really matter I guess what you call you're selves these days now does it? Looks like we have some unfinished business here and these two young ladies are going to make sure you and Ronnie attend to business."

"Where are you and what do you want?" Gage demanded, "If you hurt either one of them…"

"Nail, Nail, Nail what happens to these two is going to depend solely on you and Ronnie. We'll be in touch." The line went dead.

"Grangus," Gage shouted his eyes focused on his wife just in time to see the colour drain from her face.

"He's got them Gage?" were her only words as her husband nodded his head yes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_Dallas_

"Erika, Erika!" Trivette's frantic shouts could be heard as he leapt from Walker's truck even before it had come to a stop.

Walker quickly followed suit trying to hold his friend back as they watched the snapping sparks of the electrical wires that lay across the hood of the car.

"911, this is Ranger Matt Sumner, we need paramedics and ambulance service to Collette Ave west …" Matt was shouting into his phone. "We need fire department and assistance from the power company." Before he was finished talking he too was out of the truck going to assist his partner and boss.

"Erika, don't move, don't try and get out!" Trivette frantically called out to his wife as he stood helpless to go to her rescue.

Erika moaned slightly her head lolling to one side, "What happened?" she questioned she being the only one to hear the slurred murmur.

"Erika do you hear me?" Jimmy's voice persisted breaking into her fuzzy state of mind.

"Jimmy… Jimmy," her voice was beginning to rise in panic.

"Erika, don't move the electrical wires are across the car, Erika do you hear me? Jimmy was almost beside himself hoping he was making his wife understand. The fire trucks and emergency people were screaming into the scene drowning out Trivette's shouting as he watched helplessly his friends flanking his sides.

Whether Erika understood or not, Trivette wasn't sure as she had closed her eyes again her head lolling to one side.

_New York City_

Ranger Francis Gage, his wife Ranger Sydney Gage, their brother-in-law Robin Chafe along with their extended family gathered around the front desk of the precinct trying to make the desk sergeant grasp the seriousness of their situation.

"Are you sure these kids aren't trying to pull a fast one?" the sergeant was asking having made up his mind that no Texas Rangers or hot shot DEA agents were coming in to his precinct and throwing their weight around.

"Can you please try and grasp the magnitude of the situation, we put these two away years ago and now they are trying to even the score with our kids. They are ruthless killers and we need your help if we want to see our daughters again," Gage repeated for the third or forth time he had lost count.

Suddenly from behind a voice cut in calling out to the rangers, "Tex is that you?"

It had been years since they had worked together but both rangers recognized who uttered the question.

"Rosetti," Gage's eyes squeezed shut for a second as he answered with mixed emotion.

"What brings you out of Texas?" the detective questioned surprised to see the pair.

"Long story," Syd took up the conversation, "But we need help that your desk sergeant doesn't want to give us."

"Hey Donavon where's your _Big Apple_ hospitality?" Rosetti questioned the officer behind the desk motioning the Gages as well as the family to follow him.

"So what's up?" were the next words from his mouth knowing how self sufficient the rangers were and that it had to be pretty high priority for them to be asking for help from New York's finest.

Gage was quick to explain about from when Walker had called to tell them about Grangus and Bolger's releases to the phone call they had received from the notorious pair.

Even though Rosetti was interested in catching up with the people he had worked with in Texas he kept his mind on what Gage was telling him, stopping him only to question him on details of the case.

"What's Walker got to say about it?" Rosetti asked.

"He's on his way here with a junior ranger," Gage answered.

"Good the man can open a lot of doors we may need opened," Rosetti responded. "Any idea if they could have a base of operation in the city or state?"

"Gage," Robin Chafe butted in, "I think Julie has something." Robin had been talking on the phone with his wife, who had been digging for information since they had left the Mason's home. "You guys ever hear of a Mona McCall?"

Gage began to shake his head no it was Sydney's memory that was jogged by the name.

"Grangus' girlfriend," she blurted out remembering how Mona had tried to scare her with her knife throwing tricks, only it had been Syd who showed the definite skill in that area.

"It seems that she owns some farming property in upstate New York." Chafe informed the group.

"What are we waiting for?" Terry Williams demanded, "Let's go get our girls."

"Slow down Terry," Gage cautioned, "They may not even be there."

"If we do nothing…"

As Syd listened to Gage and Terry argue the others joining in her mind reverted to another time and place. Grangus' face materializing in front of her, the smirk and laugh as with her own cuffs he had tethered her to that metal table leaving her to blow up in that meth lab. The sheer panic in her heart when Gage tried to save her, she fought him pleading him to leave her and save his own life. Fear still gripped her as she remembered how Gage had broken her free grabbing her up in his arms he had run carrying them both to safety. Her heart pounded wildly as her mind incredibly played the scene over again. The terror of the moment seized her, engulfing her as it had all those years ago. The scene played itself over, Grangus' face danced in front of her, her pleas to Gage sounded louder and louder in her ears… Suddenly her breathing became erratic, with the room spinning she reached to steady herself, her nails raking her husband's arm as she teetered forward.

"Syd," Gage's attention had been brought fully to his wife, catching her as she teetered forward. "Syd, you all right? Here sit down," Gage began to order not used to seeing Syd show any sign of faltering.

Gage's voice had snapped Syd out of her thoughts as she too added agreed with her husband, "They aren't there, he wants them close by so he can use them as a threat if he needs to."

Gage took up for his wife his eyes still on her worried about what had just happened, yet desperate to have Cat and Paige home and safe. "His plans are never thought out they are spur of the moment but make no mistake the man is deadly. I know they are still in the city and I know Grangus is watching our every move."

"You that sure Tex?" Rosetti questioned knowing full well that these two rangers would know what they were talking about.

Syd nodded her head yes in agreement with Gage's emphatic, "Yes positive."

"So then what's our play?" Rosetti asked.

Everyone now was looking at the partners for the answers. "We need some air surveillance out at that farm just so we are leaving no stones unturned," Gage began, "we need the neighbourhood canvassed, we need Grangus' last known whereabouts." Gage paused a moment knowing what he was about to say was the hardest thing of all, but he didn't have to his wife said it for him.

"And we need to wait, wait until the bastard calls again."

_Somewhere In Queens_

"We're going to die I just know we're going to die," came the mournful cry of one very frightened Paige Williams as she squirmed on the dirty floor trying to get loose from where she was tied together with her cousin Cat.

"We're not going to die," Catlin Gage argued back tired of Paige's wails of doom. Even though Cat herself was frightened she knew that her parents were doing everything in their power to find them. She held tight to the fact that her Mom and Dad were good at what they did and if anyone could find them it would be them. With Marcus Trivette's death still fresh in her mind she wasn't naïve enough to think they weren't in serious danger, yes there was a good chance that Paige was right they might well die… she wasn't going down without a fight.

"You don't know that Cat," Paige wailed pulling harder against the ropes that bound them together. "These two creeps grabbed us for only one reason, they are going to torture us, and rape us, and when they're done with us kill us," she ranted on. "I saw it on TV last week and after they killed them they put them in shallow graves so no one would find them.

"Paige stop it you aren't helping," Cat berated. "You heard them they called my Dad it has something to do with them being Rangers I think. They have to keep us alive to get to my Mom and Dad."

"I wish you'd never come to New York," Paige burst out. "None of this would have happened, now we're going to probably die because of it."

"You're the only one that is going to die, if you don't shut up I'll kill you myself. If we hadn't snuck out to see Faith Hill they couldn't have got us" Cat retorted waiting a moment for Paige to quiet down. "Just sit still I was almost loose before you jumped around and pulled the rope back tight."

"So what do we do when we get loose? We're locked in here," Paige stubbornly argued.

"I don't know Paige, all I know for sure is that we have a better chance if we aren't tied up," Cat answered going back to trying to get her hands free.

Paige sat sullen, quiet as Cat went back to the task of trying to get loose. The ropes were cutting her wrists, she hardly noticed as she focused on a mental picture of her mother that she conjured up in her mind. "Got it," she suddenly squeaked her hands coming free at the same time.

"So now what?" Paige asked not moving.

"You untie your feet and help me look for a way out," Cat told her undaunted by the whining. Pulling the rope from her ankles she jumped to her feet to rush to the room's only window surveying the ground below.

"I think we can get across this roof and climb to the ground if we can only get the window open," Cat announced pushing hard on the frame trying to budge the suborn old pain.

"We can't do this what if they catch us?" Paige opposed.

"What more can they do they all ready kidnapped us? Help me Paige before they come back," Cat ordered jarring her cousin into action. Together they pushed up on the old window claiming victory as it groaned upward to the outside.

Loosing no time Cat scrambled out onto the front porch roof easily making it to the edge. Turning she realized that Paige had yet to make a move. "Come on Paige," she urged the lock on the door to their prison beginning to turn. "Now Paige," Cat cried clambered back over the roof to grab her cousin and pull her though the window just as the door swung open.

"God damn it Bolger I thought you had those brats secure," Grangus' voice shouted out as he made a grab for Paige narrowly missing her.

Before Bolger could make it to the window Cat had both she and Paige at the edge of the roof. "Jump Paige," Cat ordered shoving her cousin closer to the edge at the same time.

"I can't," Paige faltered, Bolger stepping past the window frame to the roof.

"Yes you can," Cat ordered again this time giving Paige a shove and sending her over the edge. Turning to face Bolger Cat lashed out at him demanding he stay back.

"Or what?" came the question from below.

In horror Cat watched Grangus haul Paige to her feet, looking back for a moment she knew Bolger would be on her in less then a second. In silent prayer she leapt with all her might feet first landing squarely on Grangus knocking him enough off balance that he let go of Paige. Then just for good measure she manoeuvred one of her mother's moves letting him have it just where it counted.

"Come on," Cat shouted grabbing Paige's hand. Paige didn't have to be told twice she kept step with Cat as the two girls raced for their lives.

"You all right?" Bolger questioned from a top the porch roof.

Gasping for breath as he spoke Grangus spit out, "Not if those… two… get back to… Ronnie and Nail..."

_Memorial Hospital Dallas_

Alex Walker sat silently waiting with her friend Jimmy Trivette, Walker and Sumner had been with them when the call had come in from Julie Gage Chafe… She closed her eyes for a minute still trying to understand how the chain of events had brought them to this point.

Trivette stood and walked to the window staring out at a light drizzle of rain. Standing up she followed her long time friend and confident over to where he stood letting her hand rest on his.

"You know Councillor, I just don't know what to do," Trivette confessed his eyes still staring as the raindrops hit the pavement in the street below. Alex gently squeezed his shoulder as he continued, "She's just changed so much, it's like she's lost… we didn't just loose Marcus we lost Erica too."

Hearing the words Fred Carter looked up where Alex and his son-in-law stood a single tear rolled down the old man's cheek knowing that what Jimmy said was true, they had lost Erica as well as Marcus.

"Come on Jimmy you can't give up like that," Alex tried to rally, "We're going to get her over this accident then we are going to get her over this self destructive path she is on. She has to realize that she just has to much to loose."

"I know you're right Alex it's just that… well it's just such a tall mountain to climb," Jimmy answered his eyes squeezing shut to prevent the tears from falling.

Fred had come to stand behind Jimmy and putting both hands on his shoulders he spoke, "God will help us climb that mountain son. He won't fail us we just need to keep the faith, he'll show us the way."

Turning Jimmy looked at the man he loved as a father saying, "I don't think I'm that strong. I can't believe that God could dish this much out on us and expect us to believe."

"You can't mean that son, without God and our faith we have nothing," Fred retorted.

"So be it…" Trivette began to reply only to be interrupted by a voice at the door.

"I'm looking for a James Trivette."

"That would be me," Trivette answered breaking away from where Alex and Fred stood.

"I'm Doctor Cathy Wilson I'm looking after your wife Erika," the petite young woman announced.

"How is she?" Jimmy questioned.

"Doing well, most of the injuries were superficial…"

Doctor Wilson paused prompting Jimmy to speak up with, "Please go on."

The doctor nervously looked over the rest of the small group, Jimmy nodded letting her know it was all right to say what needed to be said. "Mr. Trivette your wife was way over the legal limit for alcohol, I have been questioned by the attending officers on the matter and have been obligated to answer truthfully."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Trivette answered never faltering from his position. "May I see her?"

"Yes if you could come this way," Doctor Wilson replied turning to head down the hall.

Swallowing hard Jimmy gave a quick glance to his father-in-law and Alex before following the doctor's lead.

As they approached the door Jimmy once again paused causing the doctor to respond with, "she's awake, if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks Doc," Jimmy responded before pushing open the door and entering into the dimly lit room. His wife Erika lay unmoving on the bed, her eyes closed. Trivette stood there a moment watching her, in lots of ways she looked like the same girl he had married all those years ago… but he knew life had changed them both.

"Jimmy," she called out quietly to him. "I'm so sorry I just don't know what happened…"

"Stop right there," Trivette interrupted her, "You and I both know what happened here don't we?"

Erika remained quiet so Trivette continued, "You were drunk, your blood work came back way over the legal limit. What if you had, had one of the kids with you? What if you had killed someone? What if you had killed one of them?"

"Stop Jimmy, stop," she wailed out sitting straight up, her hands going to her face as the tears stung her eyes.

In one step Trivette was at her bedside his arms around her holding her yet at the same time not giving an inch. "Erika you know I'm right, you know we can't go on like this, none of us. I love you, I love you as much today as the day I married you but for the kids and myself we just can't go through this anymore. We need to heal, you need to heal, none of us can do that while you're wallowing in that bottle."

"Jimmy I…" was all that came out the tears engulfed her words.

Trivette held on a little tighter feeling the pain that was pounding her as if it was his own. Eventually she was able to compose herself enough to talk.

"Jimmy I died that day that Marcus died, my heart was broken, I just don't want to feel that pain ever again."

"Don't you think that we weren't all affected by what happened? Torrie? Simon? Your Dad? Do you think you're the only one who died a little that day too?

Erika remained silent knowing her husband was right yet still trying to rationalize her actions. Trivette's words droned on in her mind until suddenly something clicked within her. Suddenly his words, "We need you… I need," hit home.

"I know Jimmy and I need you. Please make any arrangements you think fit, I want to get better," she answered holding on even tighter to the man she loved.

_The Mason's Home_

The phone rang, both Chris and Piper jumped to attention to hurray to it, both stood a moment staring down at it until Chris finally reached forward and scooped it up.

"Chris any news?"

Julie hearing the phone had come to stand with Piper.

Chris shook his head no at the pair as he answered the voice on the phone, "Nothing yet Angela."

Julie and Piper retreated to the kitchen with Cody and Michael leaving Chris to talk to Angela by himself.

"Aunt Julie," Piper began not realizing that her great-grandmother Suzanne Rollins sat in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea, "why can't God just cut this family a break?"

"Piper everything in God's world happens for a reason," her grandmother began only to be cut off by Piper.

"I don't see one possible reason God could have to keep punishing our family, "she seethed her pent up pain bursting forth.

"Piper," Julie tried to sooth hoping their Grandmother would understand.

"You know I'm right Aunt Julie," Piper would not be consoled.

"It does seem that way doesn't it," her great-grandmother momentarily agreed but adding these sentiments as well. "When your grandma and grandpa Rollins, or as you know them Gage were taken from us along with baby Lucy… well it devastated both the Rollins and Abbott families. We were told that they had all died in a horrible crash and burnt beyond recognition," Suzanne shuddered as the memories came back to her. "It wasn't until now that all these years later that God has finally revealed his purpose to us."

Standing silent Piper stared at her grandmother not understanding what she was trying to say finally drawing her own conclusions, "God took all those years with grandma, grandpa, Dad, Aunt Julie and the rest of us away from you what reason could he possibly have for doing that?" She asked imperviously.

"Piper don't you see as terrible as it was and all that we had to suffer if we hadn't then there probably wouldn't have been a Gage family. Your father wouldn't have had the opportunity to do all the good work he has done as a Texas Ranger, your mother and father never would have met and you never would have been born."

"Maybe that would have been for the best," Piper sullenly replied.

Undaunted Suzanne continued, "The best for who young lady? You've had hardship and loss but mark my words it was all for good reason. You loved your young man I'm sure, just as sure as you're standing here. There was a reason God called him home, it may not be clear to you now or even forty years from now… I'm not fool enough to sit here and tell you that you'll find out in time you may never fully understand… What I do know is that all these things that have happened to you and the rest of the family are something that you can either use to wallow in self pity or take the experience to fight for yourself and others. God gives us the tools, the experiences good or bad what we do with them is up to us."

With the Gage defiance Piper stood ridged eyeing the old woman trying to weigh the words she had spoken.

"So much like your Grandfather, so much like Daniel," Suzanne murmured.

Before anything else could be said Chris came through the kitchen door announcing what Angela had told him, "Uncle Walker and Sumner are on their way from Dallas."

_Some Where In Queens_

Cat and Paige hadn't slowed down for a second after making their daring escape yet it seemed to be of no avail. Throwing her eyes over her shoulder to Cat's horror she spotted that rusted out old pickup truck barrowing down on them.

"Run Paige run they're right behind us," she shouted at her cousin who had caught sight of their captors as well.

Grabbing hold of Cat's hand Paige some how found renewed strength as she called out to her cousin, "hold on tight I know what to do."

Suddenly her arm went up as she began hailing a bus that had began to move away from its stop. The driver being a seasoned veteran stopped the bus and opened the door. Paige whose purse was still securely over her head and off her shoulder fished inside it and pulled out the fair allowing both girls to collapse into the nearest seats. As they both gulped for air, they craned their necks just in time to see Bolger make an unsuccessful attempt to board the bus in the same fashion that they had. The pair sighed deeply figuring they were safe for now at least until their parents caught up with them…

A few blocks back Bolger had jumped in the pickup with Grangus. "Unless that bus is taking them up the driveway when they get back home we'll grab them at the bus stop," he reiterated to Bolger who nodded in agreement.


End file.
